


Happily Married

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [17]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Building a house together, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve reflects on how happy he is married to Bernie





	Happily Married

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Married Bliss"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

When Bernie first suggested the idea of buying a house for them to fix up together he had been skeptical. With both their work, he hardly thought they would have the time. He certainly wouldn’t have thought to spend their honeymoon of fixing up the place.

But there was something to paint fights and camping inside on old hardwood floors. Or maybe there wasn’t. Getting take out because they didn’t have gas yet, that they were sleeping on the floor until they get their bedroom floor fixed up, that the wiring had shorted for the billionth time so they had to bring out the techs again. He didn’t think anyone would really want it to be like that, maybe it was all her. Being with her, knowing that they were enough. That they could get through the potholes of making a home, and they could still laugh and love.

Steve takes a step back to take in his handy work with a smile. The light from the ceiling to floor windows seemingly pick up all the green and yellows of the forest scene on the wall.

Bernie helped him see past all the problems and the tasks that needed to be done and just live.

He thinks he can safely say he know understands what Clint meant when he said he has never been happier married.

Putting down his paint brush and he heads off to find her to see about lunch.


End file.
